


Blue Jean Baby

by fiveyaaas



Series: In Another Life [13]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awkward Flirting, Complicated Relationships, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gift Fic, House Party, Karaoke, Kissing, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Sexual Humor, Short One Shot, Truth or Dare, if you know you know, side kliego, tagging that reminds me the dark days of when i wrote fanfic for a different fandom, this was written in less than an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: He leaned forward, cheeks bright red from the alcohol. Their foreheads pressed together, and his breath smelled like the punch they’d been drinking all night when he said, “I dare you to kiss me right now.”
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: In Another Life [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868005
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Blue Jean Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunchime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunchime/gifts), [ellaphunt19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaphunt19/gifts), [JjdoggieS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/gifts), [Blackat14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackat14/gifts).



> This is for sunchime, ellaphunt19, JjDoggieS, and blackat14. Their good energies motivated me to write like....... three fics in the span of two hours. All of which are about to be posted. 
> 
> Read all of the tags!!! All of the drinking is happening on Five and Vanya’s 21st birthday, but I know alcohol can be a trigger for some people regardless!!!

“I refuse to sing karaoke,” Five snapped. “You’re not going to get me to do it, and the fact that you think you can makes me think that you don’t really know me.”

Her best friend had insisted up and down that he would not. Vanya had tried to convince him that since it was their 21st birthday, having been born on the same day as him (something that had been enough to convince them that they should be best friends forever when they were in kindergarten, and they’d been inseparable ever since), that he owed her the  _ second _ part of her present. For years, she’d tried to get him to sing in public, knowing that he wasn’t great at it but that he  _ was  _ loud, which would fulfill her purpose for tonight. 

See, they’d thrown this party in the first place, to piss off their neighbor, Mrs. Kowalski. Five claimed that he was in on this, but she was 90% that he only agreed because he didn’t want to make  _ actual  _ plans and knew that all they needed for this was a regrettable amount of Everclear, Hawaiian Punch, Sprite, Strawberry Vodka, and a bunch of fruit that she was still pretty sure Five stole. Well, that and winning attitudes, which, considering everybody in their house had regrettable amounts Everclear in their systems from the Trash Can Punch Five and Vanya had made, everybody had. 

“You’re going to sing up there,” Vanya said, brandishing her drink like it was a weapon, which, really, it might just be poison. She’d ponder that later. “Or else I’m going to tell everybody all the embarrassing stories from your middle school days. I remember them  _ all.” _

He scowled. 

“What if we play truth or dare?” 

Vanya had been pretty sure that he would have figured out her elaborate ruse with that, but Five’s eyes went surprisingly bright. 

“I agree.”

“You realize that I’m just going to get you to sing, right?”

“Yes, but I have an idea.” He said it like this was a shocking declaration. “So I agree to this.”

“Even if I go first?”

“Yes. Plus, everybody in this room will forget about this tomorrow, anyways. Side note, but how is Trash Can Punch legal?”

“It’s a right of passage when you’re in college, i’m pretty sure.”

Five drank more, apparently deciding that he would need it for this. “Okay. Do it. Dare me up.”

“That’s not how the game works.”

“Vanya, everybody knows Truth or Dare was invented for the purpose of high schoolers to get to third base.”

Vanya scowled. “We never did that when we played in high school.”

“That’s because we played with people in the National Honor Society, at a party where one of the activities was literally looking up Ivy League schools and what they liked on resumes.”

“You got into MIT, though, so the activity worked.”

“Stop defending your sweet sixteen, Vanya. Accept that it was lame.”

She pouted. He was looking at her expectantly, like he was fully prepared to sing  _ anything  _ she chose. Mrs. Kowalski would be having a fit by the end of it. 

“Alright. Fine. Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Sing ‘Tiny Dancer’ by Elton John. Seductively. Directed at…” She glanced around. “Frat Boy Diego.” Frat Boy Diego was a guy that went to Vanya’s college. She’d gone to a state college near MIT, knowing that it would be  _ much  _ cheaper than any of the conservatories she’d considered, anyways. Regularly, she told Five that she was the truly smart one, in choosing the cheapest option. 

“Why is Frat Boy Diego even here?”

“He was surprisingly kind to me, but I’m pretty sure the reason was because he’s trying to get me into a pyramid scheme for some protein powder.”

“Are you trying to make him as desirable as possible for when I serenade him?”

“I’m pretty sure Frat Boy Diego had been straight edge until tonight, so he deserves to be cheered up by a pretty boy.”

“Keep calling me pretty boy and you might get serenaded next.”

With a dramatic curtsy, he skipped to the middle of the room, grabbing the karaoke machine that he’d gotten for Vanya. “This next song is dedicated to the one I love.”

Vanya gave him a loud cheer, but the rest of the (much too crowded) room didn’t really respond. 

Of course, once he directed his words to Frat Boy Diego, who had been making out with Who Is Klaus (Who Is Klaus showed up to all of their parties, and nobody was sure how he knew them, hence his name), everybody stared at him in bewilderment.

_ “Blue jean babyyyyy.”  _

Vanya, who had had a few cups of the punch, thought it was a lovely performance. Once Five left his makeshift stage, he ambled over to her. 

“Okay, now it’s my turn. Truth or dare.” Five’s eyebrows were raised, staring at her with clear amusement. 

“Truth.” Vanya still had memories of his  _ last _ dare, which had led her to getting her  _ one  _ tattoo. 

“Do you want to kiss me right now?”

Vanya opened her mouth, shocked. It felt like time had stopped with his words, and she didn’t know what to do. She searched around the room, trying to find her answer, not sure what to say to him. 

(Yes. Yes, she wanted to kiss him right now. Even when she was sober, thoughts persisted of kissing her best friend.)

“Dare,” she said weakly. 

He leaned forward, cheeks bright red from the alcohol. Their foreheads pressed together, and his breath smelled like the punch they’d been drinking all night when he said, “I dare you to kiss me right now.”

Though her cheeks were burning, it wasn’t just the alcohol doing it. She stammered,  _ “Never have I ever.” _

“That’s not how the game—”

She closed the distance between them, kissing him like she always thought of doing. In the distance, she could hear Frat Boy Diego trying to explain to Who Is Klaus that it was just a misunderstanding, but she couldn’t think past the feeling of Five’s lips moving against hers. 

And then she pulled away, and they both stared at one another in shock. 

Until Vanya rushed to the bathroom, getting sick from the punch while Five held her hair back. When she was done, and he carried her to bed, he muttered, “Sorry, that was stupid.”

Vanya didn’t respond, curling up to her pillow. Five lay down beside her. 

* * *

When she woke up in the morning, he got her a cup of coffee. They sat down in their kitchen, surrounded by a swarm of sleeping bodies. 

“I’m sorry for last night,” Five said softly. 

She didn’t want their friendship to change, though. Not when he sounded like he  _ regretted  _ what had happened, and she didn’t want to lose her friend. 

“About what?” she asked, voice betraying nothing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
